Slow Grind
by EroPrincess
Summary: Cassie convinces her friends to relieve their stress at a posh nightclub. Takeda and Jacqui took heed to her suggestion.


A quick, silly, senseless, sexy featuring Jacqui and Takeda and I don't really know why, either. Oh, well.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and 'em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.

 **Summary** : Cassie convinces her friends to relieve their stress at a posh nightclub. Takeda and Jacqui took heed to her suggestion.

 **Warnings** : Dirty language and salaciousness persist in this one-shot. Not your cup of tea? Don't read. You've been warned. I don't have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I'm writing & editing this solo-dolo! And sorry for any OOCness… sorta. (#kanyeshrug)

 **Music Inspiration** : "Boo'd Up" by Ella Mai

* * *

 **Slow Grind**

 _Earthrealm_ ; _Hollywood_ , _California_

"Get it, JB! Let's go, Taquitos! Damn, you guys are so fucking _hot_!"

The encouraging shouts of Jacqui Briggs' best friend, Cassie Cage, were drowned out by Ella Mai's "Boo'd Up" blasting through the opulent club's impressive sound system, and the palpable lust building between the military Specialist and her decadently handsome boyfriend, the Shirai Ryu ninja, Takeda Takahashi.

Another training mission failed by the young Special Forces members. Another reprimanding by their military head and Cassie's father, Johnny Cage. And another fuck not given by their young Sergeant. It was Cassie's suggestion that the trio of close friends—reluctantly followed by the Shaolin protégé Kung Jin—release their woes with pitchers of alcohol, good music, and lots of dirty dancing in the VIP section at the hottest nightclub on Sunset Boulevard.

Cassie's blue eyes, and the sharp, focused lens of her smartphone, wavered momentarily from the slow grinding couple to their amused partner sitting on one of the plush velvet sofas near them.

Kung Jin tried to hide his humored grin by sipping his bottle of mineral water, but the blonde caught it and decided to tease their cynical friend.

"Hey, Jin!" Cassie shouted over the popular R&B tune and turned her smartphone in his direction. "Wanna lap dance?" She knew her request would get under his skin. "You look like you could use one! Taki and Jacqui turning you on, eh?" As she predicted, he scowled at her demand.

"Barking up the wrong tree, sister." Kung Jin retorted, extended his middle finger in her direction, and mouthed the words 'fuck you' to her.

"Tch." The S-F Sergeant rolled her eyes and snorted. "You don't have to be such a dick about it." She extended her middle finger back at him and quickly turned her phone's camera in the couple's direction again just when Kung Jin was about to reply with a snarky retort.

"Irrelevant." Cassie dismissed the spoil-sport with a wave of her hand, wondering briefly why she invited him in the first place. With her attention focused on Takeda and Jacqui again, the blonde live-streamed every minute of the lascivious footage of her friends' dry humping near the railing in the VIP section. " _Whoo_!" she eagerly cheered them on.

Takeda exhaled the last bit of thick, fragrant smoke near his girlfriend's ear as his tanned hands snaked around Jacqui's bare waist, pulling her closer to his hard dick deeply circling in the crease of her ass.

"You shouldn't have come out of the house wearing that," the shinobi whispered in her ear, giving the sensitive flesh a quick lick before softly biting on her lobe. "You feel that?" His calloused fingers dug into the soft brown skin of her waist as he gave her firm, quick thrusts from the back, mimicking rough sex. "You feel how hard I am?"

Jacqui let out a throaty laugh as she looked over her shoulder with her lids lowered, giving her boyfriend a come-hither stare through her faux lashes. "That's the point, numbnuts," she confirmed while she arched her back, lifting her ass on his dick some more as she wined her hips in 360-degree motions, increasing the pleasure of their slow grinding.

The Specialist wore a black halter-style bralette with thin straps and a gaping keyhole opening that barely covered her heavy breasts. Black leather pants fit her shapely backside like a second skin, and Takeda knew just from their salacious dancing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Oh, the things he was going to _do_ to her when they leave the club tonight.

Releasing his grip from around her waist, Takeda's fingers smoothed over Jacqui's torso and cupped her breasts. His thumbs and index fingers tweaked and pulled her stiffened nipples through the thin fabric of her flimsy top, and the Specialist couldn't stop the hisses of pleasure escaping past her painted lips as he gleefully fondled her mounds.

She lifted one of her arms behind her head, running her fingers through the silken strands of his jet-black hair and mouthed the lyrics to the music playing. Feeling the familiar, pulsating throbbing between her thighs caused warm, sticky fluid to freely sluice from her center, coating the apex of the inside of her pants. " _Mmm_ …"

Keeping one of his hands on her breast, the Shirai Ryu ninja gives it a firm squeeze and a light jiggle, which made his girlfriend release cute chortles from the ticklish feeling. He allowed his free hand to roam through her platinum-blonde sister-locks, admiring how the bright color contrasted with her dark skin.

Taking a sip from her multi-colored cocktail, with the accommodating umbrella, Jacqui bent forward and arched her back some more. The Specialist gave her boyfriend everything she got as she kept a steady rhythm as she slowly twerked against Takeda's stiff dick. And she had to thank the Elder Gods that he was wearing a pair of dark slacks and not jeans. She felt every inch of his rigid length pressed against her ass and she closed her eyes to enjoy the delectable feeling of the simulated sex they engaged in.

" _Feeling_ all over my body… You know how I like it…"

As she sang the lyrics off-key, Jacqui knew was high off the alcohol, the smoke her man exhaled, the music, the lust and love she felt for her one and only. And she didn't care that her team failed another mission. She didn't care that by now the two of them had an audience of club patrons circling them. She didn't even care Cassie was recording every minute of their erotic dancing on her cell phone while cheering them on. All that existed at this very moment was she and he, just the two of them. Nothing and no one else mattered.

Jacqui gave two more rhythmic backward thrusts right on cue as Ella Mai sang, "Yeah, yeah."

Fisting his hand through her locks Takeda telepathically asked her, _Uh_ - _uh_. _Where do you think you're going_? He continued to mentally communicate to her. _You might wanna hold on to the rail_.

Taking heed to his warning, the Specialist set her drink down on a nearby table and clutched the metal railing in front of her just as Takeda released her breast to grip her hip again. Keeping his fist entwined in her hair to steady himself, he leaned back at the perfect angle and matched his powerful, forward thrusts to the cadence of "boo'd up—boo'd up, boo'd up—boo'd up."

He felt the hot droplets of his precum staining his boxers and his dick was painfully hard by now. The only thing Takeda wanted to do was join his body with his woman's; feeling her wet, warm pussy around him as he fucked her in every way imaginable. He ingrained the decadent mental images from his mind into hers, sending Jacqui visual promises of what's to come.

Takeda closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and let out a husky moan. " _Damn_ , _Jacqui_ …"

" _Damn_ , _Tack_!" Cassie hollered over the music, interrupting his mood as she zoomed her phone's lens closer to where her friends' bodies joined. "If you keep putting it on my girl like that, I'm gonna have to join in!"

Both Takeda and Cassie shared a laugh as Jacqui ignored them, too focused on feeling every carnal shove of his hips slapping against her backside.

"Sorry, Cass'," he began with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. "But I'm a one-woman man."

Placing a hand over her hip, the blonde Sergeant tilted her head to the side and joked, "And here I thought I had a chance." Turning her smartphone to face her, she kept recording and shouted into the front camera, "Hashtag relationship goals!"

The music slowed to a stop and Takeda helped Jacqui stand upright. She felt dizzy and gently stumbled forward until he circled his arms around her, steadying her. "Whoa, there. Gotcha." He grinned down at her as he quoted her father's most hackneyed idiom.

" _Mmm_ …" The Specialist moaned for the second time that night as she circled her arms around Takeda's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Takeda returned Jacqui's fervent kiss with his own, clutching the back of her head, deepening the passion he built up just for her.

Centering her smartphone's camera on her friends' lip-lock session, Cassie moved her face to the front of her cell phone and bellowed, " _Worldstar_!"

* * *

I know, I know after reading this you guys are wondering one thing: why would Jin drink bottled water at a nightclub? Well, he's a Shaolin monk and I didn't want to taint his purity (I **despise** that word!) with alcohol. Because I care.

Jacqueline's look was inspired by some of her concept designs, which (in my opinion) looked better than what we got.

 **P.S.** : I sure hope that cell phone footage doesn't go viral! O.O

 **P.P.S.** : Visit my Tumblr to check out the video that inspired this pointless, plot-less one-shot!


End file.
